In general, a drum type laundry machine washes laundry by using both friction force between a drum rotated by a motor and the laundry, in a state where the laundry and detergent are mixedly loaded into a drum. Thus, the drum type laundry machine has an effect that the laundry may not be damaged, nor get entangled, and that the laundry may be washed as if it were scrubbed by human hands.
Also, a drum type laundry machine with a drying function is an appliance capable of not only washing laundry like a conventional drum type laundry machine but also drying washed laundry.
Here, the drum type laundry machine with a drying function dries the laundry by hot air supplied into a drum through a drying duct having a drying heater and a ventilating fan therein.
However, the conventional drum type laundry machine has following problems.
First, the conventional drum type laundry machine has a problem of much consumption of wash water, because a soaking cycle using a lot of wash water should be performed before washing.
That is, since the laundry should be dampened in wash water in a soaking cycle, a lot of wash water is needed.
Second, the conventional drum type laundry machine has another problem that any auxiliary structure is not provided therein for sterilizing the laundry.
Thought not shown in drawings, recently there has been released a laundry machine which has another heater for wash water therein for sterilizing the laundry, but that laundry machine is not preferred due to too much consumption of wash water as well as energy used in a sterilizing cycle, because the laundry is simply sterilized in wash water.
Finally, the conventional drum type laundry machine has still another problem of inconvenience that additional ironing is necessary due to wrinkles generated in washing.
Especially, when a drying cycle is performed within the drum in spite of a lot of wrinkles, it is more difficult as well as inconvenient for a user to iron the laundry with the wrinkles.